


Day 20 -- Friendship

by Flamebird38



Series: 31 Days of Apex [18]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38
Summary: Bangalore didn't set out to make friends in the ring. But will she accept friendship when it smacks her in the face?
Series: 31 Days of Apex [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551
Kudos: 10





	Day 20 -- Friendship

One of the most awkward times during the Apex Games are the moments directly after a match. Some people are still in the respawn chambers trying to overcome more critical wounds. Those who aren't are still nursing surface wounds. Gashes are being stitched up by nurses, ice baths are being drawn, and a lot of booze is making its rounds. There were people in here that I brutally murdered, and others completely decimated me. It’s hard not to stare, to not to hold a grudge.

“That’s one nasty cut you go there, Bruddah,” Gibraltar says, sitting next to me. A nurse is stitching up a sizable gash in my side I received from Wraith. I wince a little as she does her best to be gentle. Unfortunately, the painkillers were starting to wear off, and it becomes increasingly harder to ignore the sutures being performed.

“Yeah, it should be fine though,” I say, giving him a small smile. I haven’t been in the Apex Games very long, but Gibraltar has always acted like we’ve known each other for ages. I try to keep my distance from the other Legends—making friends isn't exactly something I cared to include in my plan to get back home. But in Gibraltar’s case, it was hard for me to not hold some sort of soft spot for the guy. 

I guess my silence was a tad too long because Gibraltar gets up to leave almost as quickly as he sat. My eyes widen at the realization I made him feel unwelcome.

“Hey, uh, G?” He turns around looking me in the eyes. I nod my head back to the bench, inviting him to come to sit back down. He accepts, the biggest smile on his face. “Thank you… For havin’ my back out there. I for sure thought I was a goner with that kunai stuck in me.”

He lets out a hearty chuckle and gives my shoulder a soft squeeze. “We’re squad, Bangs. I’m not gonna leave ya high and dry.” His sentiment is deep and genuine.

Normally, I would be upset at someone calling me “Bangs”—it was a name that I was called by my IMC squadmates—but coming out of Gibraltar, it was comforting. My IMC squad always had my back, and he did too.

When the nurse finishes stitching me up and wraps my side, I get up to exit the dropship’s infirmary and head to my room. Gibraltar gets up with me, acting like he doesn’t want me to go. When we reach the commons area, we still haven't said a word to each other but I can tell he has something on his mind. 

“Anyways, I guess I’m gonna go chill for the rest of the day.” I gesture to the direction of the dorms. I give Gibraltar a soft smile, turning to walk to the one place I can call mine.

“Hey, uh, Bangalore,” he calls after me. I stop and look at him. He had moved to the couch in the middle of the common space, holding two controllers. He extends one to me. “Do you maybe want to play a video game? I just notice that you always hang out in your room. Which is fine and all, but I figured you would want a change of scenery.”

I raise my eyebrows at him. Is he really inviting me to play? Most of the Legends leave me alone, which is how I like it. But this? This was certainly not something I was used to. Surprisingly, without even thinking, I make the few long strides toward him and take the controller he was holding out to me. We plop down on the couch together as he turns on the console.

I glance at him, his smile bigger than it was earlier. This was nice. Gibraltar didn’t look at me as Sergeant Williams the hardass. Instead, I was Apex Legend Bangalore. I was just another competitor in these matches. 

I feel a small smile forming at the end of my lips. Maybe this was a start to a friendship I didn't know could exist.


End file.
